Toi et moi à l'imaprfait partie 1
by Elinordreams
Summary: Le temps passe, mais rien ne passe. Et surtout pas l'amour, c'est que va découvrir Harry.


Un jeune homme marchait vite une lettre à la main, il entra dans un immeuble et ouvrit à la volé une porte du deuxième étage.

Un rouquin passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et regarda son meilleur ami foncer sur lui.

-Tu le savais, hein Ron, tu le savais! Cria le jeune homme à son meilleur ami tout en lui montrant la lettre qui pour plus de considération ressemblait à un carton d'invitation pour un mariage.

- Calme-toi Harry et oui j'étais au courant. Elle a refait sa vie et même si on ne l'accepte pas c'est son choix, lui répondit calmement Ron.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit.

-Tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ou pour aujourd'hui? Demanda prudemment Ron sachant que dès que l'on abordait ce sujet avec Harry, il pouvait se mettre dans des colères noirs.

-Je lui en veux pour tout! Il y a cinq ans elle nous abandonnait.

-Non, et en plus tu la fuyais, rétorqua Ron.

-Je devais tuer Voldemort je ne l'a fuyais pas! S'exclama le brun.

Ron soupira devant la tête de mule que pouvait être par fois son meilleur ami.

Et décida que s'était le moment de parler franchement sans détour vu que leur meilleure amie avait décidé de se marier et voulait les voir à son mariage.

- Harry on va arrêter là parce que tu recommence à te voiler la face.

-Non, elle n'est plus rien pour moi et je n'irais pas.

-C'est faux! Tu l'aime depuis des années et tu n'as pas su la garder auprès de toi, au fond ce n'est pas à elle que tu en veux mais à toi, c'est tes absences et ton semblant d'indifférence qui la fait fuir rien d'autre, déclara calmement Ron.

-J'avais un meurtrier à arrêter, gronda Harry.

-Tu as trouvé quand même le temps pour sortir avec ma sœur, et faire souffrir celle que tu aimais vraiment, continua le rouquin.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui faire courir le moindre risque, je ne pouvais pas. Je croyais pouvoir l'oublier avec ta sœur mais...

-Elle est partie, elle a fui, elle avait trop mal et maintenant regarde ce que tu as fait elle va en épouser un autre, finit Ron.

Harry regarda son meilleur amis dans les yeux et serra les poings, il avait tellement mal.

Il sortit en courant sous la pluie qui tombait maintenant et courait, courait sans rien comprendre autour de lui, où il allait.

Il finit par transplaner dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe : elle toujours elle, il la revoyait lui sourire.

Ce sourire si tendre si complice.

Ses yeux marrons avec cette petite lueur d'amour pour lui, ses éclats de voix, son rire, tout ce qu'il avait depuis si longtemps refoulé remontait en lui là sous la pluie comme si son passé le rattrapais, elle rien qu'elle...

Il se rappelait ce mois de Mars où elle lui annonça qu'elle partait, qu'elle le laissait seul, qu'elle devait se trouver, son destin à elle, que leur chemin commun s'arrêtait là qu'il se séparait en deux, plus de nous seulement elle et lui de l'autre côté.

Ce jour-là il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire, il pensait qu'elle serait toujours là auprès de lui jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse partir, il ne voulait y croire.

C'est en voyant sa valise remplis, qu'elle n'avait rien laissé dans son dortoir, qu'il vit ses larmes, qu'il comprit mais s'était trop tard.

Une lame acérée se figea dans son cœur pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il l'a regarda partir d'une des fenêtres étant sûr qu'un jour elle reviendrait mais elle ne revînt jamais.

Alors depuis ce jour le toi et moi au présent avait fini à l'imparfait.

Harry se releva péniblement et se mit à marcher au hasard des rues de Londres, il tomba nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie, celle qui occupait tant ses pensées.

Ils se regardèrent surpris et s'observèrent comme si ils voyaient des fantômes : leur passé.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était toujours elle c'est ce qu'il plaisait le plus à Harry.

Et c'est à ce moment où il se rendit compte combien elle lui avait manqué, sa bouffée d'oxygène était là devant lui.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle un petit sourire gêné sur ses fines lèvres.

-Salut, il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre, il l'aimait tellement...

-Tu as eu mon carton d'invitation? Lui demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, je viendrais.

Hermione le regarda étonné, même lui se demandait pourquoi il avait répondu ça.

Puis Harry continua sa route sous le regard triste d'Hermione.

Elle monta directement à son appartement, elle prit une photo sur la cheminé et la jeta avec force à terre puis elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se redonner une contenance et entreprit de ramasser les éclats de verres.

Hermione prit la photo qui était à terre et qui ressemblait à Harry mais avec six ans de moins, il était avec une jeune fille brune toute joyeuse et insouciante, il l'a tenait étroitement, ses bras autours de son ventre, sa tête contre sa joue.

Si un œil extérieur aurait regardé cette photos il aurait dit sans hésitation que ces deux-là était fous l'un de l'autre

Mais voilà le temps avait passé, et dans une semaine elle serait marié à un joueur de Quidditch renommé, Viktor Krum.

Hermione en était heureuse et avait réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

Elle travaillait à St Mangouste comme médicomage et son métier l'a passionné.

La jeune femme était épanouie et heureuse chose qu'elle avait oublié ces cinq dernières années.

On frappa à la porte et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Hermione fît rentrer un de ses anciens professeurs qui depuis la mort de ses parents avait pris un peu leur place.

Mais ce jour-là, Nathan n'avait pas l'air content et voilà comment commença la discussion :

-Alors toujours prête à l'épouser? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Nathan, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Oui je vais l'épouser, soupira Hermione.

-De toute façon tu fais toujours le contraire de ce que je te dis de faire, soupira-t-il.

Hermione se le va du canapé et vînt s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil où Nathan était assis et après avoir mis ses bras autour de son cou lui dit :

-Oui mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aime! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Mmmh … Et je trouve que tu en as trop conscience.

-De? Demanda malicieusement la jeune femme.

-Que je t'aime princesse, répondit Nathan en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le grand jour arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry.

Le jeune homme était habillé d'un costume noir qui lui allais à ravi.

Ron sonna à la porte pour qu'ils aillent ensemble la cérémonie.

-Ça va aller mon vieux? Lui demanda Ron inquiet.

-Non mais on y va, elle serait encore capable d'annuler la cérémonie parce qu'on n'est pas là, mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de sourire ou d'être heureux, répondit tristement Harry.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé en fait je crois que tout le monde l'est, parce qu'on se voyait déjà tous à votre mariage, témoins de votre amour. Je suis navré mon frère, déclara Ron.

Ron prit Harry dans ses bras, dans une pure affection fraternelle.

Ils transplanèrent sur le lieu de la cérémonie, une plage, tout le monde était déjà là.

Dans un chapiteau non loin de là, Hermione se préparait et se demandait si Viktor était bien l'homme avec qui elle voulait vivre, c'est sur cette pensé que Nathan entra.

-Hermione je t'en supplie dis non, on peut encore tout arrêter. Tu sais très bien que l'homme que tu aimes vraiment sera dans l'assemblée entouré des Weasley.

Nathan prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et vu des larmes, il commença alors à s'énerver :

-Tu vas vraiment l'épouser? Demanda-t-il en se mettant en colère.

-Oui, répondit doucement Hermione.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi tu ne peux pas faire ça!

Nathan sortit en colère du chapiteau et rencontra Leïa, la meilleure amie de la brunette.

-Elle est prête? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, elle continua donc :

-Tu as essayé de lui faire changer d'avis?

-Oui, et c'est une vrais tête de mule. De toute façon quoique je dise elle fera le contraire.

- Calme-toi, si elle fait ça c'est qu'elle le veut. Va t'asseoir je vais essayer.

Nathan partit s'asseoir au côté de sa femme qui essayait de le calmer, un rang devant se tenait toute la famille Weasley et Harry, ils étaient tous navrés pour le jeune homme et étaient là seulement par amour pour Hermione mais ils ne consentaient en rien à ce mariage.

La marche nuptiale commença.


End file.
